New Year 09
by xxnyazngurlxx28
Summary: Say good bye to 2008 and say Hello to 2009! With Sakura and her friends out in Time Square. What else would happen beside the ball dropping? One-shot. Sasusaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen M for a reason


**New Year 09**

'_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you should put a ring on it' _sang Sakura sidekick 08. The petite naked lady reaches over to get her phone and answer

'Hello?'

'Sakura where are you? We only got 25 minutes until the ball drop' yelled her friend INo

'Okay, okay calm down. I'll be there soon'

'You better or else…' said INo devilish

'Okay bye' and she hang up

'Hn was that INo?' ask Sasuke who was lying against her naked.

Sakura giggle 'Yeah she want us to see the ball drop'

'Hn.... I prefer something else' whisper Sasuke huskily

He grabs her by the waist and pulls her down. He dip down and started to suck/lick and bite her collarbone giving her some more love marks.

'Ah…Sasuke…we need to go' moan Sakura

'Hn just in 15 minutes' he said

Sakura pout and Sasuke started to finger her

'You don't know how much that turns me on' he whisper huskily

Sakura smirk at him 'Oh Really? Am I to hot to handle?'

Sasuke shove his dick inside her, giving him an 'Epee' and a moan. Sasuke play with her 34-cup breast. He suck on her harden rosy nipple.

'Ah….mMmMm…..' moan Sakura

Sasuke pull his dick out from her wet pussy and fuck her from behind.

'Ah…faster….Sasuke' she moan

'Damn your …so…damn….tight' he groan

'Ah….harder…..harder…baby' she moan

A minute later he spill his seeds inside her and pull his dick out.

* * *

'Where teme and Sakura?' ask Naruto

Naruto blond hair with blue eyes and taken by Hinata Hyuuga, cousin with Neji Hyuuga. He's loud and she quiet. Total opposites. Hinata 5 feet 5, purple hair with white eyes taken by the loudest person on earth. Cousin with Neji Hyuuga, brown hair with white eyes.

'They're coming later' said INo

Another blond but not so loud and dumb. 5 feet 6, blond hairs with baby blue eye color, favorite color purple A.K.A Drama Queen. Taken by Shikamaru Nara, an lazy ass. Shikamaru 5 feet 10, brown hair shape likes a pineapple, love to sleep and favorite word 'T-R-O-U-B-L-E-S-O-M-E'. He's lazy and she's not. Total opposites.

'The ball is going to drop soon' said Tenten

Tenten, Neji girlfriend, 5 feet 6, brown Chinese buns and loves Weapons.

* * *

'Are you done yet Sakura?' ask Sasuke

Sasuke from the Uchiha clan is taken by Sakura Haruno A.K.A The Sex Symbol. He's 5 feet 11, black eyes could be red sometimes and hair shaped like a chicken ass.

'In a minute' said Sakura his girlfriend

Sakura Haruno 5 feet 5, pink hair with green apple eyes, a killer body A.K.A The Sex Symbol taken by Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura came out wearing a white coat and a pair of skinny jeans.

* * *

'I'm going to miss 2008' said Hinata

'Me too' said Tenten

'I'm going to miss the good times and bad times' said INo

'You girls are so weird' said Neji

'Ah The Sex Symbol is here' yelled fan girls

'Trouble some'

Sakura flash her smile at the crowd and walk toward her friends.

'Hey guys'

'Hey Sakura' said the girls

'What up Teme' ask Naruto

'Hn..Dobe'

'Teme'

'Dobe'

'Teme'

'Dobe'

'Sakura' yelled Sakura

'Teme..huh what?' ask Naruto

'Sh.. the ball is dropping' said Hinata

Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist from behind his head against her shoulder.

'10'

'I'm going to miss the good times with you'

'9'

'And the bad times'

'8'

'7'

'6'

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'Hn good bye 2008'

'1'

Hello 2009' yelled the crowd

'0'

Happy New Year babe'

'Happy New year to you too' said Sasuke

He bend down and place a kiss on her lip.

'Aw how sweet'

'That so sweet' said an couple

'Look up everyone' yelled a loud person

Everyone look up including Sakura. It was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura together and on the lines it said 'Sakura Haruno would you marry me and become my wife?'

Sakura look at her friends, and all of them had a big smile and then Sasuke. He was on his knee with a ring

'Will you marry me Sakura?'

'Say yes' goes the crowd

Sakura smile and nodded yes 'Of course. I would be your wife and the mother your our child'

Sasuke smile and places the engagement ring on her finger.

'I love you'

'love you too'

The couple share a kiss and watch the fireworks

* * *

**A/n: okay its not 2009 yet! But I felt that I should post it up now. Anyways this was written randomly. Either your like it or not. I don't care. But please review and it's a one-shot. Review please**

'**Happy New Year Eve guys'**


End file.
